Crush
by Knight in Sterling Armor
Summary: Song fanfic inspired but the song Crush by David Archuleta. Something you may not know about Chad is that he loves to sing. Takes place at Sonny's Sweet 16. Channy Oneshot


_

* * *

_

Ever since I learned that Sterling Knight plays guitar and sings, I wanted to make a fanfiction about it! And I thought that "Crush" was such a cute Channy song. Thank you for all of your support for my first fanfiction! And sorry for the lameness again :3 That's just how I roll.

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC, Hannah Montana, Jonas Brothers, Selena Gomez, the song 'Crush', or anything else. But I am working on an evil plan to own Sterling Knight that involves duck tape, neon pink skinny jeans, and the blue prints to the Great Wall of China.**

Here I was, playing my guitar and humming along with the only tune made from my dressing room. Yhea, the boredom was just off the charts, huh? And yes, I can play the guitar _and _sing. I know, I know, can I be anymore perfect? But realistically, it is a secret passion of mine. Music is something that I love just as much as the next guy claims but I'm not bad at it. I wouldn't completely say that I was wonderful because I've never had someone else's opinion. Sure I've told a couple magazines that I have played a little but that's all.

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

I looked at the calendar: August 20th. I have planned and re-planned for this particular day for a while now and let me just say that I am quit nervous. Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper gets nervous! But only sometimes, like today. Come one Chad! Be a man! I checked my watch. 7:14. I guess I should leave now; that's enough time to be fashionably late. I zipped up my guitar case, slung it on my back, and exited the room.

I walked through many hallways and doors until I found the entrance that said "So Random!" To my 'surprise' the security guard left a sign that said 'back in ten minutes.' Almost every time I came by he was never here. I look at the do-not-aloud-inside-under-any-circumstance wall to see that my picture was slightly bigger then those of my cast mates. I smirked and walked in anyways.

_Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me, just too much, just too much_

As I come nearer to my destination I could hear the thump thump of the loud music. I was on my way to Sonny's Sweet 16. It was probably much simpler then my last party, considering that it was here at the studio and doesn't even come with a body guard to tell me that I wasn't on the list. I waltz right in and fortunately, Sonny was right there! Looks like she was waiting for me.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

"Happy birthday, Sonny." I said with a smile. She was wearing a strapless blue dress that was long enough to be elegant, yet short enough to playfully tease.

"Hey, Chad!" She said with equal happiness.

I gave her a questioning look before saying, "Aren't you going to ask why I'm here?"

"Nope. I knew that if I didn't invite you, then you would '_have to come_'." She said with a pretty lame impersonation of me.

"Very clever, Monroe. I respect that."

"Why, thank you."

"Sonny!" Someone called.

"I gotta go. See you later!" She turned around and walked towards the source of the call. My eyes followed her until she was completely out of sight.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay_

-

_7:45_

To my surprise, I found my cast mates and decided to hand out with them.

"Hey, Chad. What's with the..?" Portlyn said and pointed to my guitar case.

"I'm holding it for Hannah." I lied.

"You guys are close?" She said a little disappointed.

"Me and Montana, we are like this." I crossed by fingers and left without another word. Let's just face it, Portlyn just wasn't my type and she won't give up.

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

-

_8:35_

I was hanging out by the snack table when Grady came up next to me and I started chuckling.

"What?" He said absentmindedly.

"You still have some purple on your….everywhere." I said.

"It's your fault! And _your_ stupid prank show." He said with sarcasm on 'your'.

"By the way, tell Zora that she owes me new seat covers for my car…..and air freshener."

Zora peeked from under the food table and said, "You got what you deserved. Don't be so dramatic."

"And what's with the guitar?"

"I'm holding it for someone." I said rudely and walked away.

_See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever!_

-

_9:55_

I was dancing a little when I saw Sonny with her friend from Wisconsin dancing a couple feet away from me. I started to walk over to them and that's when my heart was racing like crazy. When she looked my way, I smiled and waved. She returned the smile and started to walk towards me until the DJ made an announcement:

"Will the birthday girl please report to the DJ's table?"

She gave me an apologetic look and left.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

-

_10:00_

To kick things off, there was an entertainment section of the evening that even Sonny didn't know about. Some of the more famous sigers like the Jonas Brothers, Hannah Montana, and Selena Gomez sang 'Happy Birthday'. Many of the guests, like the So Random! cast, did some karaoke and Sonny and Selena did a duet too _(A/N: hahaha_). They were all really good and I guess this is my chance.

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay_

-

_10:10_

As I walked onto the little stage, Sonny and Selena were walking off.

"Chad, what are you doing? You better not embarrass me on my birthday…." She said.

"What? I can't give a little performance for you?" I sat down on a stool in front of the microphone and said, "I'd like to dedicate this last minute song to the birthday girl. Just go and relax." She hesitated but walked off the stage. I decided to start near the end of the song to make this quick. I strummed four notes and started:

_"Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know"_

I looked for Sonny in the audience for any type of reaction but I couldn't find her.

_"Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay"_

-

_11:00_

After my little performance, I've gotten a lot of comments like "Dude, you were great!" and "I didn't know you could sing!" I also noticed some weird looks that read 'Got something for Sonny?' but I ignored them all because I was in search for Sonny herself.

"Yo, Chad." Two familiar voices said in unison. I turned around to find Nico and Grady staring at me intently.

"Randoms." I said. "Have you seen Sonny?"

"That was a nice performance up there." Nico said, completely ignoring my question. "Why did you choose that song?"

"Look, I don't have time for this." I was about to walk past them but they just blocked my way.

"Hey, we know you have a thing for Sonny. At least now we do."

"So if you do anything to break her heart, let's just say, we're going to break somethin of yours."

"Nico, Grady. Please don't harras him." Said the anwers to my prayers, and the meaning to my song. They both glared at me once more and left. "Sorry about them."

"No problem." I said.

"That song was really great, I didn't know you could sing like that."

"Like wise, Monroe. You and Selena make a great team." She smiled which, of course, made me smile. "I hope you know that people will be talking about this."

"Yhea. The press will be all over it. Saying something like 'Teen Heart Throb and Hollywood's New Girl Together!' "

"Well, let's give them something to talk about." I said smoothly and stepped closer.

She looked around and said, "Everyone is staring...."

"Shh....the time for talking's over." I recited my famous line, leaned down, and kissed her just long enough for people to get out their phones and snap a picture. As I was about to pull away, she started to wrap her arms around my neck. It wasn't anything serious, just a simple yet magical kiss. I pulled away and she looked a little....lost. But then she smiled.

"Happy Birthday."

**The End (please read below)**

* * *

_Yay! I finished this a couple times but was unsatisfied each time. I got a lot of emails saying how many people put me on alert and stuff so that put me under a LOT of pressure! But I like it! So I knew it had to be perfect! Even though I was still unsatisfied, I posted it anyways. Review it please!_

_My next project will most likely be a multi chapter story! Woot Woot! So sorry if I don't post anything for a while, bare with me :( I am planning to write a couple chapters before posting the first one, just to stay ahead. Also, I am doing summer homeschooling to get ahead for highschool so I'm pretty busy. Again, bare with me. Thank you!_

_Peace out suckas! - KSA_


End file.
